Tims secret
by snowywebbs77
Summary: Tim has been avoiding his brothers and Damian wants to know why and what will happen when Dick and Jason find out
1. Chapter 1

**Tim's secret **

Drake had been acting strange as of late and Damian wanted to know why. As he landed on a roof across from Drake's apartment he scanned the area for anything curious.

Over the last few weeks Drake had been avoiding his brothers and always found an excuse for ditching them when they wanted to hang out. The first few times it had happened no one had thought much of it but when it got to the point where they hardly ever saw him anymore they started to get concerned. Even Damian had been a little worried not that he would ever admit it.

The lights of the apartment were on but no movement could be seen within it. After half an hour of not seeing anything Damian grew restless and decided to just go in to Drakes apartment and demand to know what was wrong with him.

** xxxx**

When Damian finally managed to break Tim's security system and let himself in through the window he heard a soft voice coming from the direction of the spare room accompanied by a soft sucking sound. Intrigued Damian crept towards the room and quietly opened the door only to choke in shock.

In the corner of the room Drake was sat in a white rocking chair feeding a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket that was cradled to his chest.

Startled by the sudden sound of chocking Tim jumped and snapped his head around to see Damian stood in the door way looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

The two brothers stared at each other in silence whilst the baby continued to suck its bottle before Damian shouted "Drake what the hell is going on!?"

Tim sighed before saying "Damian this is my son"

Damian exclaimed something in Arabic before passing out.

**AN: hey hope you liked this chapter I will try and get the next chapter up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Tim stared at the unconscious form of his brother for a moment before sighing and looking at his son "I think you're going to meet one of your uncles a little earlier than planned" Tim muttered smiling as his son made a cute gurgling noise.

** XXXX**

Damian growled as he sat up. At first he wondered where he was but the sight of Tim smirking at him from the other side of the room made him remember. "Drake I demand to know where that child came from and how in the hell you are its father" Tim raised an eyebrow and gave Damian an amused look before answering.

"Well demon child a year ago I went on a business trip with Bruce for a new project that Wayne industries was launching at the time and long story short I met a girl whilst I was there and persuaded Bruce to let me stay an extra few weeks"

"Tt that doesn't explain how you know it is yours Drake"

Tim shuck his head sadly "I got a call a few weeks ago from the girl telling me that it was important that I meet her outside Gotham that night. When I got to our arranged meeting spot she gave me our son and told me how she was ill and didn't have long left to live-" Tim swallowed thickly before continuing "I ran some tests on him in the bat cave when you were all out fighting and they came back with the result that he was positively my son. I kept in touch with his mother until last week when I got the news that she had passed away"

Damian felt a wave of sadness hit him as he looked at Tim who had tears in his eyes and was staring at the floor.

A small wail echoed through the apartment and it was only then that Damian realised Tim had moved him on to the couch. Damian watched as Tim disappeared in to the room where he had first seen his nephew and returned carrying the sniffling baby. Tim sat down next to Damian and rocked his son gently before saying "Damian this is Tyler and Tyler this is your uncle Damian" Damian gazed at the infant before giving his nephew a very rare (for Damian) smile before looking up at Tim and asking "When do you plan on introducing Tyler to the rest of the family" Tim looked at Damian pleased that he seemed to like Tyler. "In a few days when I feel like I'm ready and it isn't all just a wonderful dream. But until then do you think you could keep it a secret?"

Damian nodded "no one shall know of this until you say otherwise Drake"

**AN: sorry if this made you sad but it will get happier especially when Jason and Dick find out ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks for the reviews, follows and faves I will try and make the chapters longer and I hope you like this chapter :)**

** Chapter 3 **

Tim smiled at the scene in front of him. Tyler was fast asleep cuddling the stuffed cat that Damian had made for him. The cat was white and was wearing a batman cape and cowl. When Damian had presented Tyler with the cat, Tyler had giggled and made a bunch of excited noises that sounded like Bat-cat causing Damian to smile.

Tim chuckled at the memory as he reached in to gently stroke his son's cheek. It had been a huge shock when he found out that he had a son and it had been hard at first but Tim was getting used to it and considered himself lucky to be a father.

A gentle tapping on the nursery window stirred Tim from his thoughts. Already knowing who it was Tim went over to the window and opened it letting Damian slide in to the room.

Damian nodded at Tim in greeting before going over to Tyler's crib and making sure that his nephew was in excellent condition. Tim shook his head as he closed the window.

"You could just come in the normal way instead of coming through the window" Tim said as he went over to the changing table and made sure that he had enough diapers for when Tyler needed changing again. Damian waved a hand in dismissal never taking his eyes off Tyler.

It had been three days since Damian had found out about Tyler and the ten year old seemed to have taken it upon himself to make sure that no harm came to his beloved nephew.

Yesterday Kon had shown up at Tim's apartment to see why Tim hadn't been in touch over the last few weeks only to discover that his best friend was now a father. After Tim had explained everything and Damian had called him every name under the sun for waking up his nephew Kon got over his sock and decided it would be a good idea to fly around the apartment with Tyler which prompted Damian to attack him with a duster that Tim had been using to clean the shelves.

When he decided that he was happy with Tyler's condition Damian followed Tim in to the main living area so they could talk without waking the baby.

"You seem to be a competent father Drake" Damian said as he watched Tim tidy up a few of Tyler's toys that were scattered around the floor. Tim opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when Tyler started crying to let them know he was awake again. Damian watched as Tim disappeared in to the nursery and returned carrying Tyler who was holding Bat-cat.

"Daddy was bored whilst you were asleep. Yes he was" Tim cooed at his son who giggled at his daddy's antics.

Damian smirked and was about to open his mouth to say something that would make Tim blush and Tyler giggle when a loud banging on the apartment door interrupted him.

"Yo baby bird open up"

"Jason be nice! Timmy it's us please answer the door" Dick wined as Jason muttered something unintelligible.

Tim and Damian shared panicked looks before staring at the door in horror.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter and as you probably guessed Dick and Jason find out about their nephew. I wonder how they will react. Poor Tim. lol Next chapter will be up soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey guys I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one just as much. Any way as you have probably guessed Dick and Jay find out about their nephew in this chapter :) **

**Chapter 4 **

Tim handed Tyler to Damian and ushered him in to Tyler's room telling Damian to keep quiet until found a way to break the news to their older brothers. Damian nodded and turned to Tyler putting a finger over his lips and making shushing sounds.

When Tim unlocked the door he was pulled in to a bone crushing hug from Dick.

"Timmy! Please tell us what's wrong why have you been avoiding us these last few week's?" Dick said in what he hoped was a comforting manner as he released Tim who looked nervous.

"Oh well umm things have been a little hectic" Tim said nervously as he shut the door behind his brothers.

"What do you mean baby bird" Jason asked taking in his brother's nervous stance as he sat next to Dick on the couch whilst Tim sat on the other couch across from them.

"well there's something important I need to tell you both Damian already knows he found out a few days ago by accident but well I'm a-"

Suddenly Tim was interrupted by Tyler as he started crying. Dick and Jason looked towards the nursery before turning their heads back to Tim. Dick looked puzzled whilst Jason grinned at him before asking

"The last word to that sentence wouldn't be father or daddy would it?" Tim nodded as he got up and disappeared in to the nursery returning a few minutes later carrying Tyler whilst Damian walked beside him.

"Oh Jason look at her she's so precious" Dick cooed when Tim and Damian were seated next to them.

Tim and Damian shared a look of amusement before bursting in to a fit of laughter.

"What did I say?" Dick asked as he watched his younger brothers try and compose themselves

"Dick, Jason this is Tyler your nephew" Tim chuckled as he adjusted Tyler in his lap so that he could see his uncles"

"Trust Dickybird to try and guess a baby's gender and get it wrong which reminds me" Jason turned his gaze away from his nephew and on to Tim "congratulations on finally doing the nasty baby bird" he laughed as Tim turned bright red and Dick told him off for embarrassing Tim. Damian looked at Tyler and whispered "welcome to the family" before laughing at Tim who blushed even more when Jason made some more comments on his private life whilst Dick covered Tyler's ears.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to post more soon and Bruce will probably meet his grandson in the near future. Thank you for the reviews especially snyderk161 your review for chapter 3 made my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter it contains daddy Timmy and baby Tyler fluff**

**Chapter 5**

Tim hummed as he dressed Tyler in a red t-shirt and denim dungarees and put a pair of blue booties on his feet. Tyler giggled happily as his daddy finished dressing him and gave his stomach a gentle tickle.

When they entered the kitchen Tim placed Tyler in his highchair whilst he got his bottle ready. While Tim waited for the bottle to cool he went over to a shopping bag that was on the table and took out a Disney CD that he had bought the previous day whilst Dick had been babysitting Tyler.

Tim smiled as Tyler started giggling in excitement when the music started playing. When the song 'son of man' from Tarzan came on Tyler squealed with delight and started clapping his hands causing Tim to laugh and pick his son up and hold him tightly in his arms whilst he did a little dance which made Tyler laugh more.

By the time the song ended Tyler's bottle had cooled enough for him to drink. When Tim started feeding Tyler a soft chuckle caused Tim to jump slightly and look towards the kitchen door where he saw Jason who was just putting his phone back in to his pocket.

"J-Jason what are you-" Tim stuttered in embarrassment because if Jason had done what Tim thought he had done-

"Just watching my little brother and my nephew dance to Disney songs and sending the video to Dick" Jason laughed as Tim turned cherry red when his suspicions were confirmed. Dick was never going to shut up about it.

Jason continued to tease Tim until Tyler finished his bottle. Jason watched quietly as Tim rubbed his son's back gently.

"Hey Tim do you think I could hold him for a little while that's if you don't mind" Jason asked shyly as he glanced at his brother.

"Yeah sure you can" Tim replied sending a warm smile at his older brother. After a few moments of Tim helping him adjust his arms Jason was holding his nephew whilst the infant looked up at him with the same blue eyes that Tim had.

Jason smiled down at his nephew before looking back to Tim and grinning "How you ever managed to help make something as precious as him will forever amaze me" Jason laughed as his brother went a very dark shade of red.

"Jason can you please shut up about my private life!" Tim squeaked as his brother continued to laugh at his reaction.

Jason stopped laughing as Tyler threw up on him much to Tim's amusement.

"Guess that was revenge for teasing your daddy huh" Jason muttered as Tim took Tyler so he could take his jacket off and put it in the wash.

Tyler giggled in reply causing both men to laugh.

"So what time is Dickybird coming to take us up to the manor?" Jason asked

The previous night after Damian had finally gotten Jason to stop teasing Tim by kicking him in the stomach they had decided that it would be better if Tim called Bruce and told him and Alfred about Tyler since they all knew about him. When Tim had finished explaining everything to Bruce and Alfred they insisted that Tim come and visit the next day so they could meet their newest family member.

"Near dinner time I think" Tim said as he put Tyler in his high chair so he could get some breakfast.

"In that case I'm going to go take a nap in the guest room" Jason said as he exited the kitchen

"Your always sleeping" Tim laughed as his brother turned and grinned at him

"More than you did when you were creating Tyler!" Jason laughed as he ran to the guest room.

"Jason! Shut up!" was the howled reply.

**AN: hey guys hope you enjoyed tis chapter and in the next chapter Bruce and Al meet Tyler**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey guys I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and in case anyone is wondering this story is set pre reboot. Any way this is the chapter Bruce and Alfred meet Tyler enjoy :)**

**Chapter 6**

Tim sat in Bruce's study waiting for Bruce and Alfred to arrive. A soft gurgle from his lap had Tim looking down at Tyler who was sat in his lap chewing the ear of Bat-cat.

"Is this your new way of telling me your hungry little guy?" Tim chuckled as he rubbed his son's back affectionately. The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Tim to look towards the door to see Bruce and Alfred smiling at him.

"Hi this is my son Tyler" Tim said suddenly shy as the two older men sat beside him.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you little master Tyler and I must say I think you will look very much like your father in the future" Alfred proclaimed smiling at Tyler who was looking at Bruce and himself curiously. Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the manor followed by shouting. Alfred sighed in an exasperated way before excusing himself and exiting the room it was quiet for a moment before Tim heard a displeased shout of

"Master Jason I would prefer it if you refrained from hanging Master Richard from the chandelier"

Alfred's shout caused Bruce and Tim to chuckle which in turn made Tyler giggle with glee.

Tim turned to Bruce with a smile "Tyler this is your grandpa Bruce"

"Hello Tyler" Bruce said as he gave a small wave towards Tyler who looked at him curiously before giggling and waving back causing Bruce to chuckle and Tim to glow with pride.

Xxxx

When Bruce and Tim walked in to the kitchen they were pounced upon by Dick who pulled Tim and Tyler in to a hug before asking Tim if he could hold his nephew.

"Hello Tyler did you miss me? I missed you lots did you have fun meeting your granddad Bruce? I bet you did?" Dick cooed at his nephew as he adjusted Tyler in his arms and took a seat at the kitchen island. Tyler giggled and waved at his uncle Dick who nearly squealed at the cuteness shown by his nephew.

"Oh Tyler when did you learn that your just as smart as your daddy yes you are yes you are" Dick cooed causing Tim to blush and the rest of the kitchens occupants to laugh.

"Tt Grayson please refrain from you insolent chatter you will give my nephew ear ache" Damian said trying to smother a smile but failing.

"I for one would be concerned if Master Richard was not talking so much because it is in his nature to be talkative" Alfred stirred the pot of whatever he was cooking for dinner.

"I agree with Alfred" Bruce said as he sat next to Damian who was watching Dick like a hawk making sure that Dick didn't drop Tyler as he bounced him in his lap.

"The fact that Ty can even put up with Dickybirds chattering still amazes me" Jason laughed as Dick pouted at him.

"Jay Ty-Ty likes being fussed over all baby's do besides" Dick smirked mischievously "It's not like you weren't fussing over him and making cute faces when you thought me and Timmy weren't looking back at Timmy's place.

Jason blushed as Bruce and Alfred chuckled whilst Damian and Tim teased Jason who accused Dick of being jealous of the fact that he couldn't pull a cute face as good as he could even going as far to call himself the master of cute faces.

Whilst the Bat family was busy laughing at Dick and Jason they failed to notice Vicky Vale sneak away from the window with a camera.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get the next one up soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Tim stared at the headlines in horror. How the hell had she found out about Tyler. Sure he knew that he was going to have to tell the press about his son at some point but not right now he had only just got used to being a dad he didn't need that woman to cause some sort of scandal over the fact that he had a son.

Tyler's crying dragged Tim from his state of shock.

"Hey its ok baby daddy's hear" Tim soothed as he lifted Tyler out of his crib and rocked him gently before placing his now calm son on to the changing table.

Just as Tim finished changing Tyler the nursery window flew open and Damian threw himself in to the room.

"Drake that harlot vale knows about your son when father saw the news he checked the security cameras on the outside of the manor and found footage of the harlot taking pictures yesterday around the time Todd and Grayson were being foolish." Damian proclaimed in a rush making Tim wonder if the kid actually took a breath in that entire explanation.

"I know Damian I've already seen the headlines but it is interesting to know that she was in the manor grounds" Tim sighed as he washed his hands and started to dress Tyler while Damian played peek a boo with him.

There was a loud banging on the door which made Tim and Damian freeze for a moment before Jason's loud voice accompanied the knocking.

"Tt imbecile" Damian muttered as he went to let Jason in while Tim let out a sigh of relief.

"Baby bird Dickybird is waiting in the car because Bruce thinks it would be best for you and Tyler to stay at the manor for a few days in case any of the press come asking questions" Jason said giving his younger brother a concerned glance. Tim nodded before starting to pack his and Tyler's things.

Tim cradled Tyler in his arms as he watched the sun set on what had been a very stressful day. The news reports on him and Tyler had only got more over exaggerated as the day went on one reporter had even claimed that Tim was secretly a girl. When the family finally got a moment of peace at lunch only for it to be ruined when Vicky vale had the audacity to march up to the front door with a film crew and demand an interview with Tim and refused to leave until Alfred threatened to call the police.

A soft knock on the door made Tim blink. Tim watched as Dick entered the room quietly and sat down beside him.

"You know everything will be ok again in a few days' right" Dick said as he offered Tyler one of his fingers to play with.

"Yeah I know it's just that I'm worried that people will try and take Tyler away from me" Tim confessed as he pulled Tyler a little closer to his chest as if to protect him from imaginary people that were trying to take his son away from him.

"I won't let them you know" Tim continued as he looked at Tyler who was happily chewing Dick's finger.

"I know you won't Timmy. Besides Bruce and Alfred are increasing the manors security and finding the best way to make the wicked witch of Gotham stop harassing you"

Tim looked at Dick confused "wicked witch of Gotham?"

"Yeah its Jason and Damian's new name for Vicky Vale. Alfred got tired of their bad language and told them to come up something less vulgar to call her so his ear's wouldn't be offended by their constant swearing" Dick chuckled

Tim smiled as Tyler started to giggle when he heard his Uncle Dick laughing.

"You wouldn't believe all the ways of 'Eliminating' Vale those two protective mommy bears have come up with I won't be surprised if I have nightmares tonight" Dick laughed happy that his little brother had cheered up a little bit.

"It's Jason and Damian I think I can believe that" Tim laughed as he and Dick got up and headed towards the door

"I bet you can I won't be surprised if I have nightmares tonight with some of the things those two came up with" Dick declared as Tyler clapped his hands happy that his daddy had cheered up.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: sorry for the wait guys I had a bit of writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 8**

Harley giggled excitedly as she clutched the newspaper in her hand and skipped towards the Jokers office. Lately the Joker had promised Harley that she could Adopt (kidnap) a child (to stop her from pestering him about it) and she had found the child that she wanted. "Puddin! Guess what I found just the right child for us!" she squealed as she slammed the newspaper down on the desk. The Joker looked at the paper before cackling madly "well-done Harley that is the perfect child"

**XXXXX**

Dick watched his little brother proudly. He had always knew that Tim would be a good dad he just hadn't been expecting to become an uncle for another few years but he was glad he didn't have to wait any longer Tyler was absolutely adorable. Dick had to contain a squeal of delight as he watched Tim read to Tyler who was slowly drifting asleep listening to his dad's voice. "Grayson! Don't you dare disturb my nephew!" Damian snapped as Dick let out a muted squeal unable to resist as Tyler yawned. Jason just chuckled as he watched his brother's engage in a quiet wrestling match as Tim carried the now sleeping baby to his room in Wayne manor.

Tim was half way up the stairs when his phone started to ring waking Tyler. Tim groaned as his son started to cry but a comforting hand placed its self on his shoulder "Master Timothy if you don't mind I will take little Master Tyler to his crib whilst you answer your call as it might be important" Tim smiled gratefully at Alfred and placed Tyler in to his arms and answered his phone and way greeted with the annoyance that was Vicky Vale. Just as Tim ended the call the sound of screaming and shattering glass echoed through the mansion. Sending Tim racing up the stairs his brother's close behind him. The sight that greeted them when they reached Tim's room caused Tim to have a panic attack. Alfred was unconscious on the floor bleeding from the head and a joker card was laying in Tyler's crib. There was no sign of Tyler.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully have the next one up soon


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews they help to inspire me **

**Chapter 9 **

Tim sped through the streets blind with rage towards the jokers last known hideout. He could hear the rest of the bat-family shouting at one another over the com but ignored it in favour of rescuing his son before the joker took him away for good.

After discovering that his son had been taken Tim had almost passed out it was only the thought that if he didn't rescue his son soon then he would have lost another person who was dear to him kept him from losing consciousness. As Bruce called Leslie to come and take care of Alfred Tim raced out of the room and was already dressed in his red robin suit and out of the cave before anyone even made it down to the cave.

Tim brought his motor bike to a stop outside an abandoned amusement park before telling his brothers a message telling them he had arrived at the jokers supposed hideout. Blending in with the shadows He moved silently towards the fun house which had an eerie green glow spilling out from the windows and the faint sound of psychotic laughter could be heard from within.

Without a sound Tim crept in to the house and followed the laughter until he arrived outside a room which had been transformed in to some kind of nursery/torture room.

"Oh pudding doesn't our little baby look adorable in his little jester suit" Harley cooed as Tyler whimpered in fright.

"Quite right harl but something is missing" the joker laughed and pulled out a knife.

Tim felt his blood freeze in terror before he let out an inhuman roar of rage and threw himself at a surprised Joker and a Screaming Harley.

"Don't you dare hurt him you bastard!" Tim roared as he punched the joker in the face and broke his nose before he knocked him to the floor. A hand fell on his shoulder causing him to swing round and throw a punch only to have it blocked by Red Hood who had arrived with Nightwing who was restraining Harley. "Get the Kid out and leave this guy to me" Red Hood growled. Tim nodded and ran towards his now screaming son.

As soon as Tim was out of the fun house he ran in to Batman and Robin who had just arrived.

"What happened is the child hurt" Batman asked as Robin shouted something in Arabic as he rushed towards Red Robin and inspected the baby's health. "Red Hood and Nightwing have the Joker and Harley contained" was all Tim got to say before Batman ordered Robin and Red Robin to take the child back to the cave before disappearing in the Fun house.

As soon as they arrived back at the cave Tim and Damian quickly changed and ran upstairs to set the baby bath up for Tyler so they could get him clean and get him examined.

Tim let out a sigh of relief when Leslie announced that Tyler was healthy and strong.

"Drake I demand to sleep in your room with you and Tyler tonight so that no other moron gets it in to their heads to kidnap my nephew" Damian said as he watched Tim put Tyler in to his crib.

Tim couldn't help but smile at that he was glad Damian loved Tyler and wanted to help keep him safe even though Tim was going to make sure that something like this would never happen to his son again.

"Sure as long as you don't complain when he wakes up in the night wanting to be fed."

"Tt do not confuse me with Todd, Drake" Damian huffed before going to get his pillow.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Tim muttered as he crawled in to the side of the bed that was next to Tyler's crib only to receive an annoyed scowl from Damian when he returned because the younger obviously wanted to sleep next to his nephew.

The two brothers lay in silence for a moment before Damian breaks it. "What do you suppose Todd, Father and Grayson plan to do with the Clown and his wife" He asked

"Give them hell I hope" Tim growled

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I am also thinking about writing a series of one shots to go with this story and in the next chapter we find out what happens to Joker and Harley for kidnapping Tyler. P.s I know the Joker and Harley aren't married but I thought it sounded like Damian would say if he knows that Tim would skin him alive for swearing in front of Tyler **


End file.
